<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Up (Portgas D. Ace x Reader) by BlackOrchid1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194324">Team Up (Portgas D. Ace x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004'>BlackOrchid1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Aces And Queens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle, F/M, Fights, Fire, Haki (One Piece), Short One Shot, Team Bonding, Teamwork, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:36:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Marine is closing in on Ace and the reader, they have no other chance but to team up and fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Aces And Queens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team Up (Portgas D. Ace x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This shot is a sequel to "Elope". Please read that shot first :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aces grip around your wrist only eased when you climbed over walls or had to let go, because the path was getting too cramped to walk side by side.</p><p>"We'll dodge 'em!", the black haired assured you, when you stepped out of a small alley.</p><p>No soldiers in sight.</p><p>The cliffs were close.</p><p>"Wish I had your optimism.",you chuckled.</p><p>Your uncles troops were famous among the Marine for their merciless pursuit and strength.</p><p>"Forgot what we're capable of as a team?"</p><p>Aces remark had you rolling your eyes at him. He was obviously playing at how the two of you met.</p><p>Despite growing up in a sheltered and well organized home, you had found out pretty quickly how to elope. When you had come of age, your uncle had allowed you to pick up combat training. As an ambitious pupil you had learned fast and mastered several fighting styles, just to combine their various elements into your own unqiue way of combat.</p><p>
  <i>Then during one of your first elopes you had gotten yourself into some serious trouble at a bar. A drunk guy had tried to hit on the waitress even after several times of her shoving his hands off her body and telling him that she wasn't interested. Finally you had hit the back of his head with a tray and knocked him out. Too bad for you that he hadn't been visiting the bar alone. Two guys, obviously his buddies, approached you and in the next second you had escaped from the bar to dodge causing severe damage to the interior.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The gorillas had followed and attacked you immediately.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Soon afterwards you had to accept that they were a serious threat to you, yet you tried your best not to show your fear. Bravely you fought, but then with a vicious double attack you were thrown to the ground. But the awaited gut kicks never came... </i>
</p><p>"You saved me back then. Not quite the way to tell me I'm a good figther.", you snickered.</p><p>Ace rolled his eyes at you.</p><p>"I didn't mean our first meeting, kitten. You repaid me after all. Know now what I mean?", he replied.</p><p>"Oh. You mean the ruckus you caused for not paying your meal at the pub a week later? How could I forget that.The owner almsot called the marines, if I hadn't paid your food along with my drink", you giggled as the two of you were finally able to walk next to one another again.</p><p>Your friend rolled his eyes at you, only to pull you against his body all of a sudden and jumping into a dark corner around the next block.</p><p>"Not a word.", he whispered into your ear. </p><p>You had no chance but to nod while you blushed in his arms at the feeling of him being so close to you.</p><p>The sound of running feet crossed your ears as well as shouted commands.</p><p>When it had ebbed away, you could still feel your heart hammering inside your chest. And it kept beating like a drum gone crazy, as the two of you parted and continued your escape.</p><p>"Will you be the hell quiet in there?", you scolded and blushed at the truth.</p><p>You had grown to like Ace during these last three months.</p><p>A lot.</p><p>Despite all the rumors you heard and despite your family background you kept searching Aces company, while the Whitebeard pirates had stayed in your hometown.And now you were about to elope with thes commander of Newgates second division.</p><p>Said man was now leading you to the towns cliffs. There you would be able to leave the town, this island and your uncle.</p><p>He, who had lied to you about who you really were.</p><p>He, who had his sister killed for falling in love with one of Whitebeards sons.</p><p>He, who had taken her infant child along to rectify her grave mistake.</p><p>"You will never dictate my life again.", you growled back to his image in your memory and quickened your steps some more, letting go of Aces hand as the pirate stopped in his tracks.</p><p>The two of you had reached the hidden path down to the rocky base of the cliffs.</p><p>Freedom was only a few steps away.</p><p>"Last chance to back out. Pops made clear that you're free to decline his offer."</p><p>Ace looked directly into your eyes, but you shook your head.</p><p>"Not a chance in hell. I want this."</p><p>"You're missing the chance to marry a tenryubito."</p><p>Wiggling his brows at you, he let out a chuckle, when you punched his arm at his remark.</p><p>"Suuure, I've always dreamt of ending up in a harem with a dozen other concubines and wives."</p><p>Your answer dripped with sarcasm and you tapped your forehead with a finger, only to -</p><p>"THERE THEY ARE!"</p><p>"Shit. Looks like we got to speed things up again."</p><p>Ace laughed, before grabbing your hand and pulling you behind him.</p><p>"Run. I'll handle things real quick, then I'll join you. Ready the Striker, you hear me?"</p><p>"Nope. We're in this together. I'm not leaving a nakama behind."</p><p>The determined grin you gave him, stopped his protests on his tongue and had him growling in defiance.</p><p>"Blockhead."</p><p>"Dito."</p><p>Your little banter was stopped at this point, because the first pursuers had come close enough to attack you. Ace immediately put his devil fruit to use and blocked their path with a wall of flames. But this would only stop them for a while. You scanned the surrounding area and smiled as soon as you noticed a giant boulder resting on a little hill a few steps away from your current position.</p><p>Using all the speed you could gather in your legs, you raced to the rock, while Ace kept the pursuers from your back.</p><p>You had only this chance.</p><p>"Come on, come on. SEND. THAT. STUPID. BOULDER. FLYING!"</p><p>More than seeing it, you felt your arm being filled with your Busoshoku Haki.</p><p>Putting all you've had into your punch, your fist collided with the rock and - sent it flying off, right at a group of Marines who were trying to cross the flames.</p><p>Screaming the men scattered away as the giant ball crashed down and broke into several pieces, which now blocked their way too.</p><p>Breathing heavily, you ran back to Ace, who gave you a surprised look.</p><p>"You're a Haki user?"</p><p>"Yeah. I just kept it down when I was out in the streets, because my uncle would've made assumptions if he heard of people being beaten up by a female Haki user."</p><p>Scratching the back of your head, you let out a gasp, when he suddenly picked you up into his arms.</p><p>" Clever girl", he praised "Now let's finally get to my Striker. This eloping thing takes way too long. I don't want Pops and the others to think we're in trouble."</p><p>With the pirate storming off, all you could do was look back at your pursuers, who were still struggling with the blockade.</p><p>Even when the Striker shot through the waves a few minutes later, you still weren't able to realize, that you were truely free now...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was first posted on my DeviantArt account of the same name.</p><p>DISCLAIMER</p><p>Portgas D. Ace and all elements taken from One Piece originally belong to Eiichiro Oda</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>